Blue Roses
by rpger49
Summary: A mysterious girl is found near the Guireil Ruins. A girl with an unknown past. Who is this strange girl, and what does a blue rose have to do with anything?
1. Default Chapter

Blue Roses

Deep in the cave, near the Guireail Ruins, there was a girl. She looked to be about 17, and had blonde hair, and deep blue eyes. Her name was unknown to her, much like Fiona. However, she wasn't an Ancient Zodian. She lived alone for many years; who knows how many years she lived in that cave. The only thing that she could actually remember about herself is the blue rose birth mark on her back. Away from civilization- and regular luxuries- she had to live off of the land. She ate seeds, and took baths in the river water. One day, as fate would have it, a blue Blade Liger happened to see her picking seeds. 

" Who is that Van?" asked Fiona. 

" What is who?" yawned Van. They had been traveling all night to get to Guylos. 

" The girl in the white! It is torn in a couple of places, and the clothing looks like it belongs to someone very rich, and maybe royal!" Fiona replied pointing.

" Oh, I don't know; let's go see." Van said finally spotting the unknown girl. Van jumped out of the zoid, and walked up to the girl.

" Hello…who are you?" Fiona asked, following Van's suit. 

" I don't know who exactly who I am." the girl replied.

" Hey, you might be an Ancient Zoidian. Fiona, we might have found another one of your race!!!" Van cheerfully said.

" No, I am not an Ancient Zodian, I know that already." The girl said scowling.

" Well, if you want you can travel with us, and maybe you'll find out who you really are!" Fiona smiled.

" I guess I will travel with you." the girl said, still pondering on that thought.

" Okay, lets go!" Van said turning around and getting back into his Blade Liger. The ride was silent, except for the slight humming of the zoid. Finally over the horizon Van pointed out a city.

" The Guylos empire ladies." Van said. 


	2. Memories Blue Roses pt 2

" Okay, so you three are staying for a week? Well we've got rooms for you. They are in the same hallway, yada yada." Rudolph said climbing two flights of stairs to a long corridor. He turned to the right. The corridor was light brilliantly with chandeliers, and when you looked outside, you saw a humongous garden. The carpeting was a deep red, and the walls looked like they could have been made out of gold. 

" Van, your room is right here. Fiona yours is two doors down, and Akira, yours in not ready yet, but it will be in a matter of twenty minutes. It will be right next to Fiona's room on the left." Rudolph said matter-of-factly. 

" Mm…okay." Van replied looking around. 

" Dinner will be ready in four hours." Rudolph said smiling, " Thomas, Karl, Hermann, O' Connell and Madam President will be arriving in one hour. In the mean time you are allowed to explore the palace! I must go to a meeting right now." He turned around and walked off.

" So… dinner in four hours? I don't think I could bare it. Akira, do you want to change?" Van asked looking at her shabby dress. It was darned in many places. 

" I don't care. Here have these," Akira replied holding out her hand. It had about twenty seeds.

" Huh? What type of seeds are those?" Van replied.

" Don't know exactly, but they are not poisonous; I have been eating them for many years." Akira replied smiling. Akiaa handed him the seeds. As her hand touched his she had a vision.

__

"VAN DO NOT ATTACK PROZEN."

"WHY NOT? HE HAS CAUSED THE KINGDOMS SO MUCH CHAOS!"

"YES, VAN, I KNOW, BUT YOU MUST REMEMBER WE NEED SOMETHING FROM HIM."

"I KNOW, JASMINE!"

"VAN, WHAT JASMINE IS TRYING TO SAY IS THAT WE NEED TO DRIVE HIM FROM HIS POWERS.

LEAVE HIM DEFENSELESS. THEREFORE, HE'LL SURRENDER, AND HE CAN SHOW US THE WAY."

"Van, please don't attack." 

There was tons of ruined buildings. In the background there was a white palace. Smoke, and power run-off was everywhere.

" Um…right.." Van said pouring the seeds into his mouth and walking away, "Thank you."

Akira turned around ,and was pondering on the vision for quite some time.

"Ms. Akira, your room is ready" said a maid of the palace. Akira was in the rose gardens; she was sitting on white bench. Akira got up and walked to her room, passing thousands of roses. Akira walked into the palace again. When she reached her room and opened the door. The bed was white. The blanket looked like it was made out of a fine fabric. The carpeting was different also, instead of a rich red, there was midnight blue. There was a wooden dresser, a marble vanity with a mirror and an open walk in closet. She walked further into the room; she was gazing at the ceiling; it had a mural on it. The mural was oddly familiar to Akira. How she did not know, but strangely enough there was a blue rose in the middle of it. She walked over to the mirror and looked at her reflection. She had blonde hair, and brown eyes. She had a couple of dirt marks on her face, but other than that she looked like a princess. 

" Akira, come down stairs. You can meet some new people." rang Fiona's innocent sounding voice from the doorway.

"Mmm…" Akira replied. She turned around and followed Fiona down the stairs. 


	3. Blue Roses Pt 3 Meeting

"Akira, this is Lt. Thomas Richard Shubaltz." Van said gesturing to a man with blonde hair, and startling green eyes. He had a slightly nerdy appearance about him, "This is Irvine, I've known him since, like I was 14." Irvine was tall with brown hair and brown eyes. He was muscular. 

"Hi." Irvine said.

"This is Karl Lichen Shubaltz. I battled him in my first zoid battle. Quite strange in a way." Van smiled.

" You and Thomas are brother aren't you?" Akira asked. 

" Yes ma'am. Thomas is my younger sibling." Karl replied smiling. He had green hair and blonde hair also. Like all the other men, he too was tall.

" And this is Dr. D" Van continued on, introducing a tall and lanky old man. 

" Hello." Dr. D said.

" There are four more people that I want to introduce to you, except they will be here later. Right before dinner I heard." Fiona smiled.

" Mmm.." Akira replied thoughtfully.

" Well, Thomas, Irvine, Dr. D, would you like to follow me?" Van asked. 

" Yup!" They all replied.

" What about Karl!?" Fiona asked Van. 

Van smirked and glanced at Akira, " I know, just keep him company for a while." 

" Um…okay." Fiona replied. This was very bizarre on Fiona's part. However, on Akira's part, she had no clue what Van meant, nor had she known him for a long time. 

"Well, what do you two want to do?" Karl asked leaning against a wall.

" I want to go explore the power more." Fiona replied.

" Okay, I'll do that too." Akira added.

" Good idea, the last time I was here was during the war; I never got to explore the palace fully." 

They strolled off, Akira in between the two. 

" How have you been Fiona?" asked Karl his hands in his military uniform pockets.

"Fine, thank you for answering. How are you?" Fiona said smiling sweetly.

" Great." Karl replied, " Is Thomas being his normal egotistical self?"

" Of course, he can't be nobody else!" Fiona replied laughing.

" Well that's comforting." Karl scowled.

" I thought we were going for a walk." Akira said butting in.

" Yes, we are." Fiona said starting to walk off.

Karl, and Akira caught up with her in a matter of seconds. Akira felt like she was at home, not fully at home, but at home never the less.

" What parts did you explore already Akira?" Fiona asked looking to her with her blue eyes.

" Rose gardens." Akira replied.

" Aren't they beautiful?" Karl said as if he was hinting towards something.

" All roses are." Akira said absentmindedly. Fiona smiled at Karl and Akira.


	4. Blue Roses Pt 4 Destruction

"Akira, Fiona and Karl, dinner is about to be served!" Van called out from the stables as the group of three were passing by.

"Okay, we'll meet you there Van!" yelled Fiona waving to Van. The sun was shining, and the butterflies where flittering around. Karl, Fiona, and Akira turned around and sauntered back to the palace. Karl opened the doors, and then let Akira and Fiona go in before him. 

"I'll be right back, I need to go do something in my room." Fiona said turning to the left, and then disappearing behind a wall into another corridor. 

****

"You idiots! Why did you go into the market?!" Yelled a red haired man.

"Hiltz! We were hungry! We have nothing to eat!" retorted two scrawny men, bowing down to the red-haired man. 

"Whatever, now back to what I was going to discuss earlier. A mysterious girl has been found in the forest not far from here. My speculations, that it is the girl that ran from us in that forest. I can't tell if it is, but I'm sure." Hiltz said clenching his fists and smirking, "If it is, I have a feeling that she is an ancient Zoidian, and I also have a feeling that she knows how to control the death stinger, which means that I can get her to control the death stinger for me….." His sentence started to fade and then the men heard no more of that plan.

" Um…Sir? What did you just say?" Asked one of the men, still bowing down. 

" Nothing, leave!" Hiltz exclaimed pointing to a door.

"Yes sir." The men got up and walked out.

***

"Dinner is served!" Rudolph said excitedly. Everybody took of the golden covers to there plates and began to eat. Akira, doing the same, found out that she knew how to eat with the proper manner, and she never knew about it. 

"So, Akira, what do you know about yourself?" questioned Dr. D. 

"Um…other than I woke up in a cave one day with a plethora of paintings on the cave walls, and that I have a blue rose on my back, nothing." She said wiping her mouth off with a napkin and placing it on her lap again.

"A blue rose? You….mean a finely detailed blue rose that is like a birth mark?" Dr. D asked surprised.

" Yes sir, is that a problem?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

" You are not an ancient Zoidian…ancient Zoidians didn't have the blue rose markings, they had dragons. I think you might be an Universian. Maybe even the lost princess, of course this is just speculation, I am just hypothesizing. Of course, I will have to ponder it more, so just hold tight, and in a matter of years I'll have your past discovered!" he said smiling.

" Years? You mean 365.3 days, and then you multiply that by 4 and you get a total year in Jupiter? Whoa…I can't wait years." Akira replied shaking her head. The group and just looked at her like she was a maniac.

" Jupiter? What are you talking about?" asked the emperor, Rudolph.

" Jupiter is a planet in the milky way." Akira replied like it was simple logic. 

" Erm…okay then, how ever, you will have to wait years, as deciphering the language of the ancient people of the universe, is very hard." Dr. D replied.

" Yes, well I thi-" Emperor Rudolph began. The palace was shaking and there were explosions taking place outside. 

"Follow me everybody!" Prime Minister Homaleff yelled getting up. Every body ran after him. They climbed stairs going down, and into a basement. It was cold, and dark. Akira ran a hand down a stone wall. She felt like there where some time of writing, etched into the wall. They still heard the explosions, but there was less shaking. They heard shouting outside, and stomping above them. Dust fell to the ground, making everybody feel like sneezing. They knew that they couldn't sneeze, but it was hard to hold in. Akira leaned against a wall calmly, and fell back into the wall. She hit the floor hard.

"Ouch, what happened?!" Akira called out. It was pitch black and she couldn't see a thing. No reply, just a deathly silence. When she stood up, torches suddenly lit up with a blue fire.

A voice that sounded strangely like Akira's echoed through the secret passage, "Welcome to the Blue Rose Hall." Akira started to shiver and walked down the hall. The walls where covered in some sort of writing that sort of resembled Ancient Egyptian hieroglyphs. She came to some double doors that was surrounded in blue rose petals. She looked on the ground and found out that it was all blue rose petals and a gray, cobble-stoned floor. 


End file.
